Chapter 16 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Ones Who Have Your Back
Short Summary Long Summary Ichigo leaps away from a Dark Capriccio, and takes note of the damage it can do when hitting a rock. He decides to try something different with the Getsuga Jūjishō, which is also redirected. This just confuses Ichigo more, to which Midnight laughs that his magic is too advanced to figure out, or beat. Ichigo retorts that if that were so, the world would be a lot different, asking which Fairy Tail Wizard beat him. This enrages Midnight, who answers with an on-target Dark Spiral, thinking on how a weaker version was able to injure Erza. He tells Ichigo that while Erza beat him, he has moved on, with only true freedom mattering now, and that goal can only be reached with Konton. When Ichigo says the Alliance won’t let that happen, Midnight brags that the Alliance won’t be able to tell friend from foe. When Ichigo inquires, Midnight says he can’t say, secrecy and all that. Ichigo shouts a curse and Flash Steps towards Midnight. He swipes a Dark Blade in response, distorting Zangetsu when Ichigo attempts to block. Midnight compliments the Act’s resilience; glad it won’t end too soon. Ichigo growls that something that weak won’t bring him down, adding he’ll only rest after beating Midnight. As Elfman sends punch after punch at Dellinger, only hitting afterimages due to the Pirate’s speed. Throughout the process, Dellinger taunts Elfman for missing, with the Wizard responding that Dellinger doesn’t dress or fight like a man. Dellinger stops, angrily asking Elfman if he has a problem with his clothes. When Elfman exasperatedly confirms, Dellinger speeds forward and delivers a Pistol High Heel right to Elfman’s stomach, forcing the big man to admit Dellinger’s strength and speed. Elfman attempts to match speed with speed, choosing his Beast Soul, Weretiger. Dellinger taunts the form as cosplay, earning a frustrated shout from Elfman. They charge each other, with Dellinger propelling Shotgun Stilettos forward. Elfman is able to block, but still painfully feels the force of the attack, causing his hands to bleed. Dellinger proudly reveals his status as a Donquixote Officer, saying that means Elfman doesn’t stand a chance against him. Elfman then introduces himself, saying he’s a part of the manliest guild in the universe, and that guild does not know the meaning of defeat. He promises to show what a real man does, earning a scoff from Dellinger, saying he matches none of the real men he knows. He then leaps, delivering a Thompson High Heels, all the while Elfman grins. Dellinger assumes he’ll land gracefully, but upon touching down, falls down in pain. He sees his stilettos ruined and feet in rough shape, and wonders aloud how that’s possible. When he looks at Elfman, he notices a new form, with Elfman proclaiming it as the Beast Soul, Lizardman. Dellinger realizes that the scales turned the attack back on him, with Elfman saying it’s his best defense, confirming Dellinger’s conclusion. When the pirate attempts to and fails to stand, Elfman taunts him for already being out, remembering Bacchus lasting much longer against the Lizardman, calling him a drunk son of a bitch in the process, with him sneezing far away. Dellinger screams Elfman won’t win, aiming a Pistol Whip Leg at Elfman’s head. While Elfman is slightly injured, Dellinger’s leg breaks. At that, Elfman goes on offense, sending a knee, a karate chop, an uppercut for insulting manliness, and a rib punch for insulting Fairy Tail. When Dellinger wheezes that he can’t move, Elfman decides to not finish the Pirate, deciding to make him a P.O.W., but a new voice decides to disagree. When a wizard shouts in warning, Señor Pink appears and instantly snaps the wizard’s neck, earning a horrified shout from Elfman. While Elfman ran to Pink’s victim, Pink checked on Dellinger. While he admonishes the younger Pirate for losing, he expresses relief, apologizing for not coming sooner. Dellinger tells Pink to defeat Elfman for mocking the Donquixote Family, with Pink agreeing that family honor is everything. Señor Pink calls himself a real man, while saying Elfman is not. When Elfman points out his infantile clothes, he says a real man can dress in whatever he wants. Elfman decides only a fight will settle it, promising to pay back Pink for everyone he’s killed. Both Akimichis use Expansion Jutsu, and Chad rushes Lao G with his Brazo Derecho del Gigante. Lao G sees them with his glasses, and is able to leap away from Chad. The Akimichis then combo Human Boulders, which Lao G counters with a Great Twin Punch, surprising the two. Chad rushes forward with an El Directo, which Lao G leaps away from, nailing Chad in the back of the head with a Gallant Kick. Chad is able to compose himself in time to block a punch from the old pirate, reuniting with the Akimichis. Chōza notes the enemy’s toughness, admitting that they can’t do much, since Lao G hasn’t fought with any special skills, meaning no devil fruit. He then decides to turn it into a battle of attrition, since the opponent is still an old man, regardless of strength, but they don’t have the time usually needed for attrition. They decide to match him with speed, with Chad and Chōji launching a frontal assault, while Chōza will be support. When Chad asks what he’ll do, Chōza uses a Super Expansion Jutsu, promising to crush him when ready. Lao G realizes the strategy, saying any fool could figure it out. Chōji then says it’s more about avoiding the trump card than knowing it, using a Partial Expansion Jutsu. Lao G is able to counter it with a Great Punch, and when Chad attempts a punch, successfully blocks the attack with a kick. Chōji then uses Partial Expansion Jutsu on his head for an overpowered headbutt, which sends Lao G reeling. Chōji then channels Chakra into his hands, striking Lao G with a Human Jackhammer. Chad follows up with an El Directo, which Lao G dodges just in time. Knowing they need to get the pirate in position, Chōji uses an Expansion Jutsu to become a Spiky Human Boulder. Lao G leaps away, but Chōji maintains pursuit, and Lao G notes he can’t harm the ninja in that form. After another dodge, Lao G is punched by Chad, forcing him to cry out and hit the ground. At that moment, Chōza punches down toward Lao G, with the others expressing hope he succeeded. Chōji then notices Lao G behind Chōza, and right after warning is shouted, a Great Twin Punch knocks out Chōza. While Chōji worries over his father, Chad fearfully thinks of the toughness of pirates. After Lao G boasts that Donquixote Officers don’t go down easy, Chad tells Chōji to worry later and focus, since their opponent is no ordinary human. Chōji states his dad was stronger than both of them, wondering how they’ll win, to which Chad responds they’ve already hit him several times, proving they can match the pirate. Chōji says he’ll follow Chad’s plan, who follows Ichigo’s lead and resolves to just beat the other guy until they can’t get up. While Chōji admits that’s not much of a plan, he knows they can’t drag this out due to the heightened situation, going with hitting him hard and fast. When Lao G asks if they’re done, Chōji responds with a Partial Expansion Jutsu, which is countered by Lao G’s palm strike to the face. Chad then comes at him, with Lao G dodging and striking Chad with a Godly Chop. He admonishes them for being too weak to face the Donquixote Family, asking why he bothered joining the Alliance. Chad answers by saying Ichigo wanted to do his part, adding he can’t sit around and do nothing as Ichigo’s friend. Chad uppercuts Lao G, knocking off his glasses. Chōji strikes Lao G in the side, admitting the Leaf Ninja feel the same way, that while they were hesitant to join, Naruto convinced them, and his friends were resolved to prove themselves worthy subordinates to the future Hokage. When he notices Lao G’s shattered glasses, Chōji uses the Expansion Jutsu to form another Human Boulder, striking the Pirate and knocking him back. He follows up with a Partial Expansion Jutsu and, in a tribute to Jiraiya, a Giant Lion’s Mane, which hits Lao G in the face, and seemingly renders him immobile. When Chōji gloats, Chad notices glasses on Lao G’s face, and then a Gallant Kick strikes Chōji in the face, baffling Chad on his inhuman endurance for punishment. While Chad is unable to block the next attack, a Good Palm strikes him. Lao G gloats over being prepared, promising to keep the youngsters down. Before he can move, Chōji grabs him, revealing he played dead, and throws Lao G right at Chad. Chad then hits Lao G with an El Cohete, killing the Donquixote Officer. The two then rush off to help other allies after making sure they themselves are okay. Every other soldier, Alliance and Coalition, has given Sakura and Meninas as much distance as humanly possible, observing the collateral damage as they continuously trade punches and kicks. Meninas notes that their strength is matched, with the two girls being almost carbon copies. Sakura agrees, to which Meninas says she means she is beautiful, while the ninja is hideous. After a brief pause, Sakura screams at being verbally outwitted, leading Meninas to think she lacks brains. After the two scream and argue some more, Sakura rushes the Sternritter with a Cherry Blossom Clash. Meninas responds by enlarging her arm muscles to meet the punch with another, creating a great shockwave. On the sidelines, a Leaf Ninja praises Sakura’s strength, with a Soldat saying Meninas is a Sternritter, and that her Letter P (the Power) means Sakura stands no chance. The Ninja replies the leaf ninjas don’t give up, saying she inherited her refusal to lose from Tsunade, saying it promises victory. Back in the fight, Sakura punches the ground to form a crater, forcing Meninas to leap away. She responds by bringing down an enormous rock on Sakura, who destroys it with an uppercut, but Meninas quickly follows up with a successful kick to Sakura’s face. The Sternritter rushes to punch Sakura in the chest, but Sakura vanishes and is replaced with a log, earning a confused curse from Meninas. Sakura strikes Meninas from behind with a Cherry Blossom Clash, sending her flying through several trees. The ninja feels her fist go numb, and wonders how its possible she felt the blowback of her strength. Meninas gets to her feet, deciding to talk to Yhwach about increasing the capabilities of Blut Vene, conceding they underestimated the other worlds. Sakura is shocked at Meninas being just fine. The Sternritter curses ninja for being a sneaky bunch, and while her power increases, continue to rant on everything about Sakura that annoys her. She then unleashes her Quincy: Vollständig, her ultimate form. As her muscles expand, Meninas promises to make Sakura’s death more painful. Sakura is disgusted at the very muscular girl, criticizing her for calling her ugly. Meninas realizes she absorbed Magic Energy, thinking she would just take Reishi from dead Soul Reapers. Sakura then throws a punch, but Meninas absorbs the chakra from it, catching it. Meninas then throws a punch that sends Sakura flying. The Sternritter catches her midair and drives her across the ground, and when she finally tosses the Ninja into a tree, Sakura is revealed to be a log, surprising Meninas. Sakura hides as she heals her injuries, but her thoughts about using the seal to fight the stronger opponent are interrupted when Meninas finds her. The Sternritter conjures an enormous, javelin-shaped, Heilig Pfeil, and hurls it toward Sakura, leaving an enormous crater. Meninas sees no trace of Sakura, and assumes she was obliterated. At that point, Sakura bursts from beneath the ground and punches Meninas so hard, she’s knocked backwards. She then flashes back to asking Kakashi to train her in her affinity. He asks if Tsunade hasn’t, with Sakura saying she was trained as Medical Ninja and using Chakra Control with Taijutsu, adding she wants to go a step further. Kakashi asks what she had in mind, with her replying that her affinity is Earth Style, adding she can use it as a defense to protect her comrades while healing. She specifically asks for the Hidden Mole Jutsu to avoid injury, with Kakashi noting she thought it out. Sakura pleads with Kakashi, who decides he owes her for focusing on Sasuke and Naruto. He starts with the Hidden Mole Jutsu. Sakura mentally apologizes to Naruto for copying him, remembering his victory against Neji Hyūga, but thinks that taking a page from his book is perfect for being unpredictable. Sakura vanishes, while Meninas screams and curses for Sakura to come out. She punches the ground, creating another crater. Sakura leaps out and brings a Heavenly Foot of Pain, striking Meninas in the head, vanishing before the Sternritter can recover. Meninas realizes Sakura’s using surprise to avoid chakra absorbtion, infuriating her. She waits with a javelin, and when Sakura appears, tosses it into her chest. Unfortunately for her, this Sakura is a Mud Clone, and the real Sakura gets the jump on her with a Twin Cherry Blossom Clash, shattering her Vollständig and changing her back to normal. Meninas, unable to move, curses Sakura and asks how her wings were shattered, since they would burn anyone for touching them. Sakura says that her Chakra was a buffer, adding that nothing is invincible, deciding to prove the point. Meninas says Blut Vene will protect her, but Sakura says the more Chakra, the higher the impact, wanting to see how strong the defense is. Meninas then feels how much Chakra is in Sakura’s fist, thinking her Blut Vene wouldn’t stand up at this rate. She screams for Sakura to stop, but Sakura launches her fist, shattering the Blut Vene, most of Meninas’s ribs, collapsing her lungs, and destroying her heart. Meninas lets out one last scream and dies. Sakura notes the need to rest, but takes a few Food Pills, knowing she needs to help in healing her comrades. She uses the Summoning Jutsu to bring Katsuyu. When the slug notes Sakura’s condition, she brushes it off, saying Katsuyu must disperse to heal the others. She leaves one clone with Sakura, and before she leaves, Sakura asks for her to watch out for Ichigo, giving a physical description. Sakura transfers her Chakra through Katsuyu, thinking she has the 1st Division’s back as a field medic. Appearing Characters Ichigo Kurosaki Midnight Elfman Strauss Dellinger Señor Pink Chōji Akimichi Chōza Akimichi Yasutora Sadō Lao G Sakura Haruno Meninas McAllon Kakashi Hatake Katsuyu Abilities Magic * Dark Capriccio * Dark Spiral * Dark Blade * Take Over ** Beast Soul, Weretiger ** Beast Soul, Lizardman Jutsu * Expansion Jutsu ** Human Boulders ** Spiky Human Boulder ** Giant Lion’s Mane * Super Expansion Jutsu * Partial Expansion Jutsu * Earth Style ** Hidden Mole Jutsu ** Mud Clone * Summoning Jutsu Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Fullbring * Brazo Derecho del Gigante Quincy Powers * Blut Vene (German for "Blood Vein") * Vollständig (German for "Complete") * Heilig Pfeil (German for "Holy Arrow") Zanpakuto * Zangetsu Schrift''' ''' * the Power Techniques * Getsuga Jūjishō (月牙十字衝, Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer) * Pistol High Heel * Shotgun Stilettos * Shotgun Stilettos * Pistol Whip Leg * Great Twin Punch * Gallant Kick * Great Punch * Human Jackhammer * Godly Chop * Good Palm * El Directo (Spanish for "The Direct") * El Cohete (Spanish for "The Rocket") * Cherry Blossom Clash * Heavenly Foot of Pain * Twin Cherry Blossom Clash Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 15 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Strong Ones Next Chapter: Chapter 17 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Guy vs AzumaCategory:Worth Woodsea Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign